


Erroneous Result

by deluxekyluxtrashcan (rhoen)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Emotionally Repressed, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/deluxekyluxtrashcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to get Hux to do more than blatantly ignore him, Kylo brews a potion which he believes will shake things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erroneous Result

**Author's Note:**

> They're both emotionally repressed idiots who don't deal with what they feel - to the point where... oh I give up on these two, honestly.
> 
> Hella unbeta'd. I'll probably delete this once I've gotten some sleep haha.
> 
> > **Do not translate or repost this fic without my permission.**. Ask if you'd like to translate it. Linking to it with a short snipped it okay though!

Kylo can’t stand Hux.

He thinks the guy is absolutely intolerable. They’re supposed to be housemates, but Hux doesn’t act it. He treats Kylo with such disdain, acting as if Kylo isn’t even worth his notice. In classes, when they’re paired, he hogs all the resources - unless Kylo gets there first - and wilfully ignores Kylo, keeping all information and notes tightly to himself.

That one time Kylo was in the hospital wing having his leg mended after a particularly vicious Quiddich match, Hux had even told the professors he’d take notes for Kylo. Which he might have done. Kylo wasn’t sure. He’d never seen the notes. When he approached Hux about it, he’d been told that he should have been more responsible and less of a liability to Slytherin and shouldn’t have endangered himself like that during a game.

Which went a long way to show that Hux knew nothing about Quiddich.

They were in the same year, shared many classes, and also a dormitory. Hux was always so infuriatingly proper and organised, his things never out of place. He rose on time, gathered his things, and disappeared to the washroom, and then went down for breakfast. Kylo was sure he always ate the same thing - two slices of toast with dragonberry jam. Hux was never in a rush. He was always on time. He was, of course, made Prefect. No matter the amount of work dumped on them, Hux always managed. He’d head across the castle, holing himself up in a corner of the library and working fastidiously until it was time to retire for the night.

Kylo couldn’t understand how anyone could exist like that. He hated it. He wanted to break Hux - to break into him and smash the ceaseless mechanisms which kept him operating so mechanically.

The only thing Hux ever showed a flicker of passion towards was his hatred of Kylo. He expended energy ignoring him. It was _hard_ to ignore someone that completely - Kylo would know: he’d tried.

It was one evening in the common room, while flinging scrunched up parchment at the corner of the room and imagining that they were perfectly hit bludgers, that Kylo came up with the perfect plan to shake Hux up so completely. It was forbidden, sure, but beyond Quiddich everything fun was. It didn’t phase Kylo. And he knew that it wouldn’t only severely embarrass Hux - it would also amuse him no end.

There was no particular reason to wait to put his plan into motion, so Kylo got up and left the common room, not feeling it necessary to tell anyone where he was going. He wouldn’t be long anyway. The Potions store cupboard wasn’t far, and he knew exactly what he’d need.

Brewing it had been a little more complicated than Kylo originally thought it would be, but he found a disused bathroom on the fourth floor where he could work in peace. He waits until the following day - when Hux is busy in the library - to start brewing it.

Two days before slipping the potion to Hux, Kylo wakes early. Hux glances at him, clearly suspicious, but the two maintain their distance, and Hux seemingly happily goes back to ignoring Kylo.

The day before, Kylo wakes late. He doesn’t see any point in giving rise to suspicion by appearing to have a reason for being awake before he absolutely has to be.

The third day, armed with the potion he’d brewed, he makes his way down to breakfast.

The pitches of orange juice seems like the best way to get Hux to ingest it. It’s still far too early, and only the most diehard of students are plodding their way through breakfast. There’s little chatter.

Kylo is glad for Hux’s predictability. He sits a carefully measured distance from Kylo - not so far as to be obvious, but not close enough to make it seem deliberate. Having accounted for this, Kylo tries his hardest not to stare and give any flicker of delight when Hux reaches for the pitcher of juice.

He pours.

Kylo tries not to shift too obviously, but it’s hard. He’s almost squirming with anticipation.

Hux helps himself to two slices of toast, and pulls the jar of jam closer, spreading a thin layer of it over his food. He takes a bit, chewing slowly, his attention seeming to shift towards Kylo for a moment.

Kylo is suddenly very busy reaching across the table for an apple that’s just the right shade of red.

When, at last, he feels as if he’s no longer under scrutiny, Kylo relaxes in his seat and realises that Hux is placing his glass back on the table.

Kylo forgets about the apple, and almost laughs. It takes everything he has no to stand up and make a scene.

Hux will make one soon enough. Kylo knows it.

Only… he doesn’t. He continues as usual. After a few minutes, Kylo is becoming increasingly flustered, wondering what went wrong. He’s sure he brewed the potion perfectly. He knows he has - Potions is his best subject. And he put it in the right jug… he watched Hux pour it. And Hux has taken another sip from the same glass.

Kylo suddenly reaches out, grabbing at the large, still half-full jug, mumbling a rather feeble excuse as he does, claiming that he desperately wants orange juice. He dosen’t. He just wants to quietly mutter a spell beneath his breath and empty the jug into a bottomless glass before anyone else can join them at the table and drink what Kylo is still so sure is a perfectly brewed potion.

As Hux, seemingly unperturbed by Kylo’s abrupt action, finishes his breakfast and stands, draining his glass as he does, Kylo wonders if perhaps the other guy has some build in immunity. Which is ridiculous.

Kylo is tempted to try the potion out on someone else, but the first person he sees approaching the table after Hux has left is a petite first year. He instantly dismisses that line of investigation.

He brewed it perfectly.

Bemused, and still carrying the enchanted glass, which he quickly disposes of at the first opportunity, Kylo goes back to his dormitory, wondering if it’s maybe just taking a while for Hux to become affected.

They have nearly all their classes together that day. Kylo chose it for that reason, wanting Hux to make a fool of himself. But now he feels the fool. He waits and waits for Hux to react - for something to be even the tiniest bit different - but it never happens.

By dinner, he’s frayed by frustration and desperation. He doesn’t understand why Hux is no different. He even checked his notes at lunch, wondering if he perhaps missed something important. But he didn’t. There is no way his brewing was at fault.

There’s nothing else it could be, though. As the evening draws on, doubt nags at Kylo, eating him away. He tries to focus on the book he’s pretending to read, from a spot which allows him to watch Hux. Hux is ignoring him intently, as always.

When he goes to bed, Kylo is exhausted. He’s disappointed, bitter, and worn through. He can’t work out what he did wrong. There has to be something, but no matter how he looks at it, he’s sure he made the potion perfectly. He’s coming to the conclusion that Hux isn’t human, hence his lack of reaction.

When Hux comes into the dormitory some time later, Kylo is still flopped on his stomach, sprawled untidily across his bed. He listens to the infuriatingly unaffected young man readying himself for bed, cursing Hux in every language and to every hell he knows of. He doesn’t know how to get a reaction from him. He doesn't know how to make Hux actually _look_ at him, and perhaps even talk to him civilly. Not that he actually wants that, Kylo reminds himself. He just wants something… different.

He just wants Hux to stop looking over him as if Kylo isn’t even worth his time of day.

**Author's Note:**

> 5.45am attempt to write after seeing this: "“I slipped you a love potion but what the hell you’re not even acting any different” au"


End file.
